


The Revolution of Magic

by Rthewitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Multi, The Marauders' era, awesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rthewitch/pseuds/Rthewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Les Amis are wizards and attend Hogwarts? What will happen to the new weirdo, Molly? What will happen to Enjolras' dream, will he be taken seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorting

It was their first year at Hogwarts and they were all buzzing with excitement. Three boys in particular most certainly were.

The first was Enjolras; a long-blond haired boy, with startling blue eyes, who cared for little except from the well-being of his country and nothing else.

Along with him, was Courfeyrac; a curly-brunet boy and a promising player - who had already declared to his parents (much to their displeasure) that he'll forever remain a bachelor.

Then finally, there was Combeferre; he had sandy-blond hair who was incredibly bookish and serious, especially at his age.

The boys were all from pureblood families and had decided to occupy a sort of empty compartment on the Hogwarts express along with some loner girl who had her nose buried in The Changes from Human to Vampire: book 4 by Vladimir Astraukas but the boys didn't take any notice of this.

"Who do you reckon she is?" Combeferre whispered.

"I don't know, but she can't be pureblood because - one, we'd know her and two, she'd know people," Courfeyrac yawned. The girl looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at them, but didn't say anything. "Do you reckon she can hear us?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yes, I think she can hear us," Enjolras whispered. They looked out of the window and a few awkward moments passed by.

"Who are you exactly?" Courfeyrac asked as the train came into the station. The girl smirked and scoffed.

"Why do you need to know that? You'll find out at the sorting anyway," the girl murmured. A second year with black curly hair walked in and the girl looked up again. "Hey, R."

"Hey-" R stopped himself before going on and looked at the other boys. "You don't mind do you?"

"Actually I would prefer if-" Enjolras began.

"You thought I cared?" R said and rolled his eyes. "I'm Grantaire, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, I only sign my name like that?" The girl smirked at his comment, stood up and walked out of the carriage with him.

"Could they be related?" Enjolras asked frowning. Combeferre shrugged, but Courfeyrac sighed and rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Puh-lease, don't you know the Grantaire family? They all use dark magic and they don't have a daughter, only one son. One alcoholic and sarcastic son," Courfeyrac stated. He grabbed his bag - and owl - and flounced out, acting the drama queen, as he knew something Combeferre didn't.

"First years, over 'ere," a booming voice called and they recognised it as Hagrid's.

Hagrid was a giant of a man who had an incredibly bushy beard and hair to match. Hagrid was well known to all Wizarding families who had gone to Hogwarts and was talked about a lot, although personal opinions varied about the half giant.

The boys walked over to him and got in one of the boats. They noticed the girl in the boat next to them, with a greasy haired boy and a ginger haired girl. Courfeyrac waved at her and she waved back with a sarcastic air. Courfeyrac looked unimpressed and leant back against the boat as it began to move.

"Courfeyrac, no!" Enjolras shouted but it was too late. Courfeyrac had tipped the boat and they all fell in. Hagrid pulled the boat back, catching Combeferre in it, before pulling Enjolras and Courfeyrac out of the lake and back in the boat.

"I hate you," Enjolras hissed.

"Just something you'll have to live with," Courfeyrac muttered, shivering. The journey took a while longer, but soon they arrived at Hogwarts.

"First years go through there," Hagrid called. "Professor McGonagall will meet you by the doors to the great hall." The first years were gathered in the main entrance and didn't have to wait long for the professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! When you reach the end of the Great Hall, you will be called up one by one to be sorted by the sorting hat. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Professor McGonagall announced. Behind Enjolras, he could hear a few others talking about the houses.

"I hope I get into Slytherin, don't you Lilly?" the greasy haired boy asked the ginger.

"I don't know Severus, what are the other houses like?" Lilly asked. Before Severus could answer, a boy with messy hair cut him off.

"Lilly Evans isn't it?" the boy stated. "I'm James Potter, and I know for a fact you don't deserve to be in a crap place like Slytherin," James said proudly. James' friend nudged him in the ribs.

"Shut up, James. I've only just met you but I'm in the right mind to kill you," the long haired boy hissed. James pointed a finger at him and smirked.

"I can see you going to Azkaban one day, Sirius," he laughed. Sirius glared at him but laughed.

"First years, through here," McGonagall called and the first years filed into the hall. The hall was lined with floating candles and in the middle were four tables, one for each house. They reached the end of the hall where the teachers sat, and fell silent.

Professor McGonagall unravelled a piece of paper and called the first name. "Black, Sirius." Sirius walked up and sat on a splintered old stool. McGonagall lowered the hat onto Sirius' head as Sirius started panicking at the thought of being put into Slytherin, like all of his family before him.

"Gryffindor," the hat called. Sirius let out a relieved sigh and went to the Gryffidor table.

"Combeferre, Leon," McGonagall called. Combeferre smiled and walked up. The hat was placed on his head. The hat thought for a while, not knowing where to put the bookish but brave young student.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, where to put you? You would do well in both but you are smarter than you are brave," the sorting hat muttered. "So better be Ravenclaw!" Combeferre let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Courfeyrac, Luc." Courfeyrac walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called without hesitation. Courfeyrac let out a moan and went to the Hufflepuff table. Two others were called and were both put in Slytherin.

"Enjolras, Julien." Enjolras walked over.

"Gryffindor!" the hat said, once again without hesitation. Enjolras looked smug and sat next to Sirius but after a quick conversation with him, he decided he hated him. Two more people were called over.

"Evans, Lilly." Lilly walked over and the greasy haired boy looked hopeful about something.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Once again the same dilemma," the hat murmured. "Hmmm, Gryffindor!" Lilly skipped passed the boy, smiling slightly, as he gave her a disappointed look.

"Grantaire, Molly." The girl walked up smiling. Enjolras' eyes found Courfeyrac sat down at the Hufflepuff table, looking displeased, and smirked at him.

"Ah, another Grantaire. All of your family were put in Slytherin but you would do well in both Gryffindor and Slytherin," the hat contemplated. "Gryffindor or Slytherin? An interesting combination. Though you would do better in . . . Slytherin!" The girl didn't look happy to be in Slytherin but took her place next to her brother. They looked similar but not so much that you could tell they were related.

"Lupin, Remus." Remus took his place and was sorted.

"A troubled soul, but brave and true. Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Lucius."

"Slytherin!"

Five more people.

"Joly, Félix."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Pontmercy, Marius."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Potter, James."

"Gryffindor!"

"Prouvaire, Jean."

"Hufflepuff!"

Three more people.

"Snape, Severus."

"Slytherin!"

'So that's why he was disappointed that his friend was in Gryffindor', Enjolras thought.

"Thenardier, Eponine."

"Gryffindor!"

"Tholomyes, Cosette."

"Hufflepuff!" The professor rolled up the paper and the headmaster said a short speech. He clicked his fingers and a banquet fit for a king appeared in front of them.

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore said and sat back down.

Tuck in, they did. The plates, dishes and platters were filled with glorious sights and the students' noses were filled with wondrous smells. There were starters, whole dishes, deserts and finger-food from all over Britain. Even though this meal was amazing, Enjolras refused to eat most of it because he knew that it was made by House Elves who probably weren't paid for their hard labour. Well that was the reason he would smuggle extra food to his House Elf, Kooky. When they had finished the table cleared itself.

"First years follow me!" Molly heard a prefect cry. Grantaire nudged her.

"That's Dolohov, he's not a great prefect but he's alright," he muttered to her.

"I don't trust him, he looks dodgy," Molly muttered. Grantaire rolled his eyes and pushed her forwards.

"You're in Slytherin, everything's dodgy." Molly lost Grantaire in the crowd and was pushed along by other first years. She did not belong in this house, not at all. Molly was pushed along by the crowd until they reached the dungeon. Already she could tell they were talking about her and saying things like, 'She's so quiet,' and 'I feel sorry for her if her brother's that cynic,' but she hated most of all, the ones that judged her because of her brother.

"Right, the password is always of a hex or jinx or curse. This term it is Confundus," the prefect said lazily. The portrait swung open and they gathered inside. "Girls' dorms are on the left and boys' dorms on the right." The prefect yawned and stretched before walking off to speak to Grantaire and Bahorel, who was a third year.

Molly followed the other girls to their dorm and settled down nicely. She managed to grab the bed that was the furthest away from the door but closest to the window, just like her bed at the orphanage.

"So you're Grantaire's sister? I didn't know he had one, Mother and Father never spoke of it," a girl sniffed. She had black hair with a streak of white down the middle and a bit to the right.

"They don't speak of me, they don't want to," Molly murmured and closed the drapes around her bed o get changed. She always went to sleep first and that's how she liked it. She could hear the other girls talk about her.

"Probably the love child of a Wizard and a Muggle, that's why they casted her out," one of them said coolly.

"Maybe she-" the other cackled but the girl that had spoken to Molly stood up for her.

"Maybe she ran away, you don't know and I suggest, Isabella and Lithian, that you get some sleep," the girl snapped. Molly smiled to herself and got into bed, maybe Slytherin wasn't as bad as she had thought.

*

"Wake up or you'll be late on your first day!" the girl cried, shaking Molly awake.

"Five more minutes?" Molly muttered turning over.

"No, it's already half past eight!" Molly's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. "I'm Narcissa Black, by the way."

"Molly Grantaire," Molly muttered, grabbing her uniform out of her trunk. "Do you mind?" Narcissa shook her head and drew Molly's curtains for her. Molly, quite literally, threw on her uniform and ran into the bathroom to quickly clean her teeth. She ran out pass Narcissa and into the great hall, there she collapsed into a space next to Grantaire. "Why can't I be normal?" she muttered, spreading butter onto some toast.

"Because you're related to Grantaire," Bahorel sniggered. Grantaire glared at him and nudged him in the ribs.

"I never asked to be related."

"I know it's something I'll have to live with," Grantaire said sarcastically. He passed Molly a timetable and she read it.

"Defence against the dark arts with Gryffindor, that'll be fun," Molly said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be off then." She picked up her bag and the toast and hurried off to her lesson.

"You know, we should probably make a move," Bahorel murmured. Grantaire rolled his eyes but nodded.

*

Molly ran into class and everyone stared at her. "Sorry professor," she mumbled and skimmed the class for an empty seat, preferably away from any other Slytherins. It looked as if Narcissa had arrived on time.

"That's alright. There's a seat free next to Enjolras," professor Cleavedale said and indicated a seat next to the sandy haired boy. Molly smiled slightly and sat next to him.

"So, you're related to Grantaire?" he asked.

"Will everyone please stop telling me that, I've had enough. Just because I was put in an orphanage doesn't mean I don't know my own family," Molly snapped.

"Sorry. I'm Julien Enjolras but everyone calls me Enjolras," he whispered.

"Apology accepted. Molly Grantaire and everyone calls me Molly," Molly whispered.

_That is how are young hero met the most annoying person he'll ever meet._


	2. Quidditch

"Enjolras wake up!" Courfeyrac shouted in Enjolras' ear. Enjolras turned over and let out a loud groan. It was then that he realised Courfeyrac was in his room and sat up with a start.  
  


"What are you doing in my dorm?" Enjolras asked. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and pointed out of the window at the Quidditch pitch. "What match is it?"  
  


"Gryffindor versus Slytherin," Courfeyrac answered.  
  


Enjolras sighed and got out of bed, remembering that Courfeyrac had betted James that Slytherin would win, and winning a bet against James meant everything to Courfeyrac.  
  


"I'll be down in a bit." Enjolras remembered something, "Do you mind if we sit at the Slytherin table?"  
  


Courfeyrac frowned and shrugged. "Why?"  
  


"Molly doesn't like Slytherin and I said. . ." Enjolras started.  
  


"If she wants to sit with us, she can move to the Ravenclaw table," Courfeyrac stated and walked out. Enjolras didn't like Molly, in fact he found her extremely annoying, but he felt sorry for her being in Slytherin and all. Enjolras put some clothes on and headed down to the great hall to meet the rest of Les Amis for breakfast.  
  


*  
  


Molly crept into the Slytherin second year boys' dorm and walked over to Grantaire's bed. Grantaire was snoring loudly and looked ridiculous in his sleep - his mouth was wide open; his arm draped over his forehead and his duvet was turned on its side. Molly was armed with the most dangerous weapon in the universe; a permanent marker. Molly smirked at Grantaire and wrote a message for her dear brother. Grantaire slowly woke up as the marker pen formed the words on his face. Grantaire's eyes opened and glared at Molly who was marvelling at her artwork.  
  


"What are you doing?" Grantaire asked Molly. Molly smiled at him.  
  


"Waking you up." Molly walked towards the door and turned to face him at it. "I'll see you at the game," she laughed. Grantaire frowned and looked at the boy in the bed next to him.  
  


"You're sister is ...ed up man," the boy said as he read what Molly had written on his face.  
  


"She's just . . . different," Grantaire murmured and walked into the bathroom. The first sight he saw was his reflection with the words: 'I believe in Gryffindor' in marker. Grantaire rubbed his face with his hand but the words wouldn't rub off, he then decided that it would be a better idea to use water and soap but his efforts proved worthless. It was permanent bloody marker. "I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her, bury her, dig her up and then kill her again."  
  


*  
  


Molly skipped down to the great hall and sat down next to Combeferre at the Ravenclaw table. "Hello Molly and please say that you didn't do anything to Grantaire," Combeferre muttered into his book.  
  


"Oh, I didn't do anything," Molly said innocently. Combeferre moved his eyes to look at Molly, he knew she had done something but couldn't be bothered to ask her. Enjolras ran over to the table and sat in between Joly and Courfeyrac.  
  


"Who's looking forward to the match, 'cause I know I'm not," Enjolras yawned.  
  


"It's not that bad, as long as Grantaire decides not to kill me," Molly laughed. Enjolras frowned and grabbed a piece of toast.  
  


"I swear this is only our first week here and already he wants to kill you," Joly stated.  
  


"I don't like him and he doesn't like me, end of."  
  


"But. . ."  
  


"End. Of."  
  


They sat in silence for a while until Courfeyrac asked something that had been bugging him since Wednesday.  
  


"Why do you hang around us?" Molly glared at him and left the table to sit with Remus and Sirius.  
  


"Well done Courfeyrac," Combeferre murmured, still reading his book.  
  


"I know you were wondering as well," Coufeyrac huffed. Combeferre ignored Courfeyrac's statement and continued reading.  
  


"Where's Jehan?" Enjolras asked. Combeferre shrugged and looked at Joly who shook his head. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  


"Library, poetry section," Courfeyrac said simply. "Turns out he's-"  
  


"Hey guys," Jehan said. He didn't look impressed at their conversation, even though he was trying to cover it; he had heard too much. "Shall we go down to the Quidditch pitch?" he asked and waited for his friends to pack up and finish eating.  
  


They walked down to the pitch and sat in the Gryffindor stands, two rows behind Molly and the Marauders. "Is it normal to feel real bad about what I said?" Courfeyrac asked Combeferre. Combeferre rolled his eyes and nodded, returning to his book. Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras, "So who d'you think will win?"  
  


"In all honesty, Gryffidor," Enjolras mumbled. Courfeyrac feigned shock and hurt.  
  


"Are you disagreeing with me?"  
  


"Don't I always?" Enjolras mumbled. Enjolras kept his eye on Bahorel, the Slytherin beater, Enjolras didn't like the look of him as he looked like the kind of person who would use every opportunity to seriously injure an opposing player. Bahorel hit the bludger with his bat, sending it soaring towards the Gryffindor seeker. The seeker fell off his broom and to the ground, out cold.  
  


"And Slytherin wins," Courfeyrac muttered to anyone who would listen.  
  


"Not exactly, Courfeyrac, I was talking to Amos Diggory about Quidditch and he said that if the seeker is taken out, the game normally stops," Jehan said.  
  


"Yeah well, Diggory is a-" Courfeyrac said, but was drowned out by a roar from the Slytherin stand next to them.  
  


"And Slytherin has caught the snitch!" a booming voice cried out. Courfeyrac smiled to himself and threw the pre-written note to James but it hit Molly. Molly picked it off the floor and read it.  
  


'Better luck next time, Potter!' it read somewhere amongst the many swear words. Molly passed it to James and muttered something to him causing James to look back at Courfeyrac. Enjolras and Combeferre pushed passed Courfeyrac and Jehan.  
  


"Hurry up you two," Enjolras called back as they caught up with Joly and another Hufflepuff first year.  
  


"We're coming!" Jehan called back and filled through the stand.  
  


"You know what? That was a very short game," Courfeyrac stated.  
  


"Was it? I didn't really notice," Jehan said. "Though a quarter of basketball normally lasts that long."  
  


"What's basketball?" Courfeyrac asked.  
  


"A muggle sport, it involves a basket fixed on the wall, a special kind of ball and a team of . . . five, I think? I don't really know I never was the best at sport at my old school."  
  


"You went to school before Hogwarts?" Courfeyrac was truly puzzled at some of the things this small, mousey poet was coming out with.  
  


"Yes, didn't you? It's the law in the muggle world to go to school from the age of five."  
  


"Five?" Courfeyrac exclaimed, appalled at the young age.  
  


"Yes," Jehan said slowly, and before Courfeyrac could ask any more questions he quickly added, "I'll tell you more about the muggle world when we get back to the common room."  
  


"Okay." Courfeyrac noticed that Jehan was getting crushed between two Gryffindor fifth years, so he squeezed passed them to make room for both him and Jehan.  
  


"Thanks," Jehan said.  
  


"You're welcome," Courfeyrac said. Courfeyrac felt someone fall into his back and fell over himself. "Oi, watch it!"  
  


"Sorry, didn't see you there," the boy murmured. Jehan recognised him first as the boy who was sorted into Hufflepuff alongside him and Courfeyrac.  
  


"Aren't you Marius Pontmercy?" Jehan asked but the boy was too distracted and was looking into the crowd for the ghostly figure he had seen. Jehan shrugged at Courfeyrac and they let him be and headed on back to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  


They were on the staircase on the way down to the common room when Jehan fell into nothing. Well it seemed like nothing but there was something there. A person. Four people in fact. Jehan managed to tug the cloak off of them to reveal James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. "Aww, you just can't eat enough of me, can you Potter? Is this the little fan club you've made?" Courfeyrac chided James. James went to pull out his wand and hex Courfeyrac but Remus stopped him.  
  


"Leave it, James," Remus muttered. James let his arm swing by his side and started to whistle.  
  


"Why did you let them do that to her?" James asked. "You just stood there and let them cast spells on her."  
  


"Who?" Courfeyrac asked. Jehan nudged his side, 'Oh Molly, that's who.' Courfeyrac remembered now. Courfeyrac had left Lithian and Isabella to use countless jinxes on her, how the young Slytherins knew them were beyond him. "I didn't have a choice. Anyway, I didn't exactly see you help."  
  


"Everything's a choice, unless you're Remus," Sirius sniggered.  
  


"Hmm? I swear if I get dragged into one of your stupid pranks again, we will get killed," Remus stated.  
  


"Yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered. "You could've killed them."  
  


"I can see you going to Azkaban for murder one day," Courfeyrac said to him and walked off.  
  


"You know a lot of people say that to me," Courfeyrac heard Sirius' distant voice say.  
  


"God, why does he have to butt into everything I do?" Courfeyrac shouted to no one in particular.  
  


"He just wanted to know why, Molly has other friends. This morning you wanted her to get lost now you hate the fact she knows James," Jehan stated. Courferac stopped at the Hufflepuff portrait.  
  


"Niffler," Courfeyrac told it and it swung open. They climbed in and went over to the fireplace, when along came a memo note. It repeatedly flew into Courfeyrac's head until he grabbed it and unfolded it.  
  


'Why do you hate me?' was written on it in Molly's handwriting.  
  


"You know what? For a first year she certainly goes deep," Courfeyrac muttered and chucked the note into the fire.  
  


"That was deep what you said," the boy from earlier said. "I'm Marius Pontmercy and you are?"  
  


"I'm Courfeyrac and this is my friend Jean Prouvaire," Courfeyrac answered.  
  


"I prefer Jehan," Jehan corrected Courfeyrac.  
  


"Nice to meet you Courfeyrac, Jehan. Did you see that girl?" Jehan and Courfeyrac looked at each other with a confused expression, the only girl they had really made friends with was Molly.  
  


"No," they said together.  
  


"All well, you missed out on the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. I swear her hair was like rays of sunshine, her eyes; an ocean of blue and her smile was... amazing," Marius sighed.  
  


"You're how old and already in love?" Courfeyrac asked him.  
  


"I'm eleven and yes I'm in love." Marius collapsed onto the sofa as the girl he had described walked in. Courfeyrac nudged Jehan.  
  


"I don't see anything special about her, she looks like an ordinary girl," Courfeyrac whispered. Jehan ignored him and went over to her.  
  


"Hello, I would like to mention that my friend likes you. His name is Marius Pontmercy," Jehan told her.  
  


"Thank you, Jehan isn't it?" the girl said. "Is that him?" The girl pointed at Marius and Jehan nodded. "I like him back, thank you for telling me. I'm Cosette by the way." She walked off and Marius walked over.  
  


"Why did you do that?" he snapped. Jehan coiled back and blushed.  
  


"I only tried to help. Please don't be mad because she said she liked you back and that her name was Cosette," Jehan squeaked. Marius looked shocked and happy and decided to ask her out.  
  


"Tell us how that works out for you!" Courfeyrac called after him and rolled his eyes. "Amateur."  
  


"Didn't you want me to tell you about the muggle world?" Jehan asked him. Courfeyrac nodded and sat down as if to say 'Proceed'. "Well in the muggle world we have a prime minister and she runs the country-"  
  


"I heard about your minister of muggles, I heard that she tried to throw Cornelius Fudge out of a window," Courfeyrac intervened.  
  


"Did she? She isn't very liked-"  
  


"Who's the hottest person in the muggle world?" Jehan tried to keep his patience and answered Courfeyrac.  
  


"I don't know, I'm not into that-"  
  


"Sort of thing? Okay, an easier question," Courfeyrac said sarcastically. "What are the schools like?"  
  


"Horrible, you get beaten up for being who you are and called names like 'drama-freak' and 'gay' and 'flower-boy'," Jehan said. He smiled when he said it but you could hear the tremors in his voice. Courfeyrac moved closer to him and pushed him slightly.  
  


"Those peeps who called you those things ain't got nothing on you, they're a load of gits anyway," Courfeyrac reassured Jehan.  
  


"What if Hogwarts is like before? What f no one likes me?" Jehan whimpered.  
  


"You're my friend aren't you?" Courfeyrac smiled. Marius walked over and leant over the back of the sofa and in between Courfeyrac and Jehan.  
  


"She said yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate you!" Molly shouted at Grantaire. "They just done that to me and all you can say is, 'Ignore them and they'll get bored'? I'm in constant mental and physical pain!" Grantaire sighed, yes that's probably not the best thing he could say to a person who had just been left to bleed to death but no he wasn't going to take it back. Molly had been hit by two spells on the way to potions class, the spell was Sectumsempra. A spell which was frequently used on her by Snape's friends. "I never asked you to be my brother!"  
  


"Half-brother!" Grantaire snapped. Molly glared at him and ran off to potions leaving Grantaire drowning in guilt.

Molly ran into potions and sat down next to Snape and Lilly, the only friends she had left. The Marauders had left her because she stood up for Snape and she walked away from Les Amis because of Courfeyrac.

"Professor, Molly's late again," Isabella piped up. Molly rolled her eyes and went to answer back but Slughorn intervened.

"I have Miss Grantaire marked here on my register so you must have missed her on your way into class," Slughorn sighed. He was tired of making up excuses for Molly but she was his third favourite student after all. "Now can anyone tell me the property of Boomslang skin?" Slughorn asked the class and of course Snape's hand shot straight up. "Ah, yes Mr Snape."

"The properties of Boomslang skin is-" Snape answered but was drowned out by James' and Sirius' catcalling.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black please be serious," Slughorn scolded them.

"But, professor, I already am Sirius," Sirius sniggered. Slughorn pursed his lips and gave them a warning glare.

"Yes, Mr Snape please continue." Snape had sunken into his seat a bit more and was reluctant to answer.

"Awe, not standing up for your boyfriend this time, Molly?" Sirius mocked. Molly kept her head low and doodled the names of the characters from a book she was reading in her notebook.

"Shut up Sirius!" Enjolras snapped. Sirius jumped, he wasn't used to Enjolras speaking like that. "You heard me," Enjolras added when he saw Sirius' reaction.

"Please, boys, this is something for the playground not a classroom," Slughorn reasoned with them. Molly couldn't take it anymore; this was the second time this week she had broken down in tears. "Molly, you may leave if you wish," Slughorn said soothingly. Molly nodded and quickly walked out to the girls toilets.

"Why?" Molly repeatedly mentally asked. She was leaning over the sink with her hands on either side of it. Someone fell onto the floor behind her and she turned to see a boy. "You do know this is the girls' toilets, right?" she asked. The boy stood up and dusted himself off; Molly noticed the torn Hufflepuff uniform.

"Sorry, I fell and landed in here. I hope I didn't interrupt-" the boy began. "Are you alright? Have you been crying?" Molly went to answer but someone called his name.

"Bosseut, hurry up or have you just walked in on Musichetta?" a boy called. Bosseut rolled his eyes and went to the door to mutter something to his friend. "I'll see you in class!"

"I'm Bosseut, as you probably guessed. Who are you?" Bossuet asked.

"Molly Grantaire, and not a word about my half-brother," Molly snarled and Bosseut nodded.

"So is it brotherly problems or something else?"

"Both," Molly answered truthfully. She didn't know this boy but she felt like she could trust him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"He hates me, in fact he watched me being beaten up by a load of fifth years - I think they were - and he always reminds me that we're only half-siblings. On the other matter, everyone hates me: James, Sirius and Remus hate me for sticking up for someone and I hate Courfeyrac for the same reason as Grantaire."

"Courfeyrac's in my house isn't he? He hangs around that cute poet boy, doesn't he?" Bossuet asked and Molly nodded. "I could have a word with him, if you want." Molly frowned but nodded again. "Well I'd better get back to class and so should you, I'll see you around." Bosseut left the bathroom and Molly reluctantly followed.

"What lesson do you have?" Molly asked him.

"Charms, you?"

"Potions," Molly answered sadly; she wanted to talk to Bosseut for a bit longer. Bosseut walked left at the end of the corridor and Molly walked right to get to her lesson.

Molly took a deep breath before walking into class and saw that they were all working in pairs and writing down stuff off of the board. Molly saw a girl with brown messy hair on her own and decided to work with her. "Hey, uh, can I work with you?" she murmured. The girl nodded and moved over a bit to let her sit down.

"I'm Eponine," the girl said and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and you are?'.

"I'm Molly," Molly answered. Molly started to copy down the first sentence until Slughorn wiped it off of the board.

"Class is just about over so I think now is the time to inform you of your homework," Slughorn announced to the class, causing them to whine and moan. "Now, now it's a very fun and easy homework. All you have to do is memorise one sentence for your next lesson tomorrow. Now of you go!" The bell rang and everyone left.

Someone walked into Molly on purpose and said, "Bunking off lessons again, are we?" It was James. Molly went to answer back but Eponine spoke.

"At least she has the decency to have feelings, unlike you Potter!" Eponine snapped. This received a chorus of 'ooohh' and a couple of 'oh no she didn't!'s from the surrounding crowd.

"Oh, Eponine you've broken my heart, truly you have! How could you say I had no feelings?" James feigned hurt.

"I can say the truth quite easily. Bye bye, now, Potty, Underage-drinker, Geek-Freak and Podge!" Eponine retaliated and walked off pulling Molly along with her.

"Thanks Eponine," Molly said.

"No need, those twits deserved what I said and worse." Eponine paused for a while.

"Don't mind me, I'm just invisible," Enjolras' voice said. Molly and Eponine turned around to see Enjolras and Courfeyrac.

"Molly's not in Gryffindor so she can't enter our common room," Enjolras told Eponine.

"Neither is Courfeyrac," Eponine answered. "You see, some rules need to be broken." Eponine turned back to the painting. "Norwegian Ridgeback." Molly made a mental note of the password and stepped inside after Eponine.

"Sorry," Courfeyrac muttered to Molly.

"It's too late," Molly said abruptly.

"Hey Molly, Arthur!" Eponine called to some seventh years. They looked down at her and smiled.

"Hello, Ponine," they said in unison. Molly rolled her eyes at the couple; they seemed to her like the kind of people who put on displays of public affection. It was the way they held hands even though they didn't speak and it was as if they communicated through eye contact, each knew what the other was thinking.

"Arthur, Molly this is Molly, Molly this is Arthur and Molly," Eponine giggled. Molly Prewet's eyes moved to Molly's badge.

"You're in Slytherin, you shouldn't be here," Molly said firmly.

"I don't like Slytherin," Molly said bluntly.

"Don't blame you," Arthur yawned.

"Okay, then tell us about yourself," Molly's tone was nicer.

"Grantaire's my half-brother, I don't need to go into the details, and when I was five I was put into an orphange," Molly answered.

"A muggle orphanage?" Arthur asked exitedly.

"Yes," Molly said slowly.

"What were they like, these muggles?" Arthur asked.

"They were alright but they used my magic to their advantage, until. . ." Molly trailed off when she heard a yelp of pain. Molly turned around slowly to the direction of the sound and saw Courfeyrac.

"Stop being such a baby, it's just a cut," Enjolras snapped at Courfeyrac. Molly saw a trail of blood from the top of his index finger to the middle of his palm.

"Just ignore them Molly. Molly?" Eponine's distant voice said. "Molly?" Eponine's voice was muffled and it sounded as if Molly was in a dream. All Molly could focus on was the trail of blood, the way it glistened in the light, it looked like a ribbon. It was salvation. It was luxury. Molly was in some sort of trance and remembered the day it happened:

It was a sunny day, the birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, very cliché, I know but all true, until it happened. Three men and a woman just appeared and started circling the group of children, bearing their teeth whenever the children moved, making them recoil further into the closing space. "R!" one of them screamed. They had seen their half-brother in the distance looking on with another boy. The woman bared her teeth and grabbed the girl; she moved her hair away from her neck and bit it. The men and woman ran off as quick as the speed as lightning as the two boys ran over.

Molly snapped out of it and realised she was being held back by Arthur as she tried to attack Courfeyrac. The flashback happened whenever Molly was about to attack and finished when she stopped. Molly sighed and wriggled out of Arthur's grip. The whole room was muttering and staring at her. Molly walked out of the common room and back to her own when she heard footsteps running towards her. Molly turned to see Remus, "Go away Remus, you know nothing," Molly snapped.

"I know more than you think!" Remus told her. Molly frowned at him and nodded slowly. Remus went to say something but the bell rang symbolising the end of break and the corridor flooded with students. "Come and find me at lunch. What lesson do you have?"

"Defence against the dark arts with the Hufflepuffs," Molly answered.

"Charms with Ravenclaw, I'll see you later, I think we have Herbology together," Remus said hurriedly and ran off to his next lesson.

"Now to find my Defence against the dark arts class. . ."


	4. Freak

"She's a freak," James muttered to Remus. "How can you stand up for her?"

"Because I can," Remus snapped. James frowned at him - it was out of character for Remus to be angry and defensive.

"Right class," professor Flitwick said. "After last lesson, I have decided to put you in a seating plan. Mr Combeferre you sit there at the front with Miss Evans. Mr Potter next to them with Mr Joly. Mr Black next to them with Mr Lupin. Mr Pettigrew behind them Miss Thenardier. Miss-" Sirius and James ignored the rest and went into their own little world.

'She tried to drink his blood!' Sirius mouthed to James.

'I know! It's disgusting at how Hogwarts let a monster like that here.'

'But do you reckon she's alright?' James frowned at Sirius and went to answer but Flitwick had noticed their mouthed conversation.

"And that, students, is why there is a seating plan," Flitwick said. The class moaned their disapproval at James and Sirius; it was their fault they had been moved away from their friends. "Now class, we will be learning the spell wingardium leviosa. The motion for this spell is swish and flick." The class started swishing and flicking their wands and exclaiming the word wingardium leviosa.

"Umm, James, who were you talking about?" Joly asked him. James smirked; he had recently discovered that Joly was a malady imaginaire, a hypochondriac. James covered his mouth with his arm and coughed making Joly look at him nervously.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk, I've got a cold which I'd hate to share with you," James smirked. Joly half recoiled away from James for he didn't know if he was telling the truth. He searched for other signs of cold but couldn't find any.

"Ha, ha James, very funny," Joly said.

"Awe I'm sorry, is the little hypo gonna cry?" James laughed. Joly looked at his paper and concentrated on it for a long time. "You can't levitate it by staring at it, dipstick," James said.

"Mr Potter, I don't see your paper levitating," Flitwick scolded James. "Now try and demonstrate in front of the whole class."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James shouted and flicked his wand so hard that it fell out of his hand.

"Hmmm, as I thought. As much as I hate doing this, Potter you've left me no choice but to take five points from Gryffindor," Flitwick informed James. The whole class moaned at James again and some people threw screwed up pieces of paper at him.

"Well I'm sorry," James huffed.

*

The class sat in silence, waiting for professor Cleavedale to enter - she always liked to make an entrance. Molly was, unfortunately for her, sat next to Courfeyrac. Of course at the start they got along and then they were friends, but now, they are enemies and not too long ago Molly tried to drink his blood.

There was a sudden bang and professor Cleavedale appeared. "Students, today we will be learning the disarming spell!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, for the third time this week," Courfeyrac muttered. Molly was caught off guard and laughed, Cleavedale turned on [his] heel and walked over to Molly. [ ] - would this not be 'her'?

"And what, Miss Grantaire, was so funny?" Cleavedale snapped.

"Courfeyrac-" she began.

"Don't lie about him to get you out of trouble!" Isabella snapped. Molly sighed and turned around to Isabella.

"Since when did you defend blood traitors?" Molly said curtly. Molly caught Courfeyrac's eye and sunk in her chair a bit.

"We'd sooner protect a mudblood than you, Bloodsucker!" Lithian chirped.

"Language, girls, language!" Cleavedale barked. The class settled down and turned their attention back to the teacher. "Right, so the incantation for the disarming spell is Expeliarmus!"

"Expeliarmus!" the class spoke-sang in unison.

"That's right. You'll be working with the person next to you to practice the disarming spell. Chop, chop, off you go!" Molly rolled her eyes at the professor; she was sooner fitter for the post of Drama teacher than Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Molly sighed and moved into a free space so she and Courfeyrac could practice the spell without hurting anyone else. "What are you waiting for?" Molly asked when Courfeyrac didn't move.

"How can I trust you?" Courfeyrac asked. Molly frowned at him and went to open her mouth to speak but Isabella cut in.

"Yeah, you kinda nearly killed him earlier," Isabella giggled. "How can he trust you?"

"He can," Lithian answered.

"Whose side are you on?" Isabella snapped.

"He can trust her to kill him!" Lithian cackled. Molly sighed and turned to Courfeyrac.

"Return the favour and kill me," Molly murmured barely audible.

"W-what did you say?" Courfeyrac stammered, he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or not.

"Let's just get on with it, shall we?" Molly stated and aimed at him. "Expeliarmus!" Courfeyrac'swand flew out of his hand and Molly caught it.

"Well done! Five points to Slytherin!" Cleavedale clapped. "Everyone else work harder!"

"You caught me off guard," Courfeyrac snapped. Molly smiled at him.

"Stop being such a sore loser," Molly laughed.

"Curse her!" Isabella called. Courfeyrac looked at her awkwardly and shook his head.

"No," Courfeyrac said simply but sternly. Isabella was taken aback and flicked her hair at him. Jehan walked over to Molly and Courfeyrac and worked alongside them with Marius who hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Cosette again.

"So what exactly happened?" Jehan asked.

"Molly tried to drink my blood," Courfeyrac said simply. Marius grimaced and took a few steps back.

"And you're okay with that?" Jehan asked slowly. Courfeyrac shrugged and sighed.

 

"I can't spend the rest of my life hating her for being who she is," Courfeyrac reasoned. Molly frowned, (how could he someone forgive her after that?) and disarmed him again. "Hey!"

"Don't look at me like that, I saw an opportunity and I took it," Molly said simply. Jehan laughed at Courfeyrac and Marius edged away even further. "Oh come on Marius, I don't bite... hard," Molly laughed.

"What's your next lesson?" Jehan asked Molly.

"History of Magic with Ravenclaw, you?"

"Herbology with Gryffindor," Courfeyrac and Jehan said together as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" Cleavedale announced, clapping her hands together.

*

Molly ran from History of Magic holding back tears. Why can't she move from Slytherin to another house? Why did she have to be somewhere she hated? Molly ran to the courtyard where she normally met the Marauders - why had they come up with that name? Don't they know it means mischief makers in French? Ah yes, she almost forgot, 'mischief makers'. Molly saw Remus on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Remus, I'm over here!" Molly said as she ran up to Remus.

"Can I trust you with the ultimate secret?" Remus said seriously. Molly hadn't seen him like this before, so serious.

"No," Molly answered truthfully. Remus glared at her. "But this time sure, I normally forget them within a week."

"Trust me, this one you won't ever forget," Remus mumbled. "Alright, I don't think you'll believe me, I don't expect you too, but I'm a... a werewolf." Molly shrugged and sat down on a wall.

"Okay," Molly said bluntly.

"Okay? Is that it? No, 'Oh my God you're a freak!' or 'Get lost, I can trust you anymore!' or screaming. Just, 'okay'?" Remus asked frantically.

"Yes." Remus stared at Molly in disbelief. "I'm a vampire, remember?" Remus sat down next to Molly and sighed.

"I forgot that," Remus mumbled. Loud laughing came from one of the corridors and Molly and Remus looked around to try and find the source. Molly spotted Grantaire being supported by Bahorel, he was clearly drunk.

"How can you get drunk at Hogwarts and only (be?) in your second year?" Remus asked Molly.

"He knows a third year who knows people and why don't you ask him just to be sure?" Molly retorted bitterly. Molly stood up quickly and pulled Remus up with her. "Is it really worth it?!" Molly called over to Grantaire. Grantaire and Bahorel stopped in their tracks and turned to face her.

"Worth what?" Grantaire slurred.

"Is drink really worth it? Is getting Bahorel to let you kill yourself worth it?" Remus tried to pull Molly back down onto the wall but she shrugged him off.

"Why do you care?" Bahorel shouted back.

"Because he's my brother!"

"Half-brother!" Grantaire snarled. "And I'm sorry if we interrupted your little make-out session with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! He just understands what it's like to be a freak!"

"What does she mean?" Bahorel whispered to Grantaire.

"I have no idea," Grantaire muttered. "She's a vampire and Remus' a nerd." Grantiare looked over to them not sure what to do, his head had started to pang and he felt sick.

"What do you mean?" Bahorel called over. Shoot, Molly was in deep trouble now.

"I mean, he knows what it's like to be picked on for being different!"

"Nice save," Remus muttered.

"Thank you," Molly said curtly and went to answer back to Bahorel but felt more inclined to say something to Grantaire. Grantaire was currently throwing up all over Bahorel. "So is drink really worth it?!"

'No, but only if you knew what it's like to be me, you would feel it's necessary too.' Grantaire mentally sent a message to Molly but she would never hear, never understand. Grantaire was being as pushed away from his parents as one could possibly be.

It all started when Grantaire had his first kiss during the holidays and that first kiss happened to be with another boy. Grantaire wasn't gay, it was an accident and he liked girls, but he couldn't deny that he did want to kiss him. Grantaire's parents had threatened to send him to the orphanage that they had sent his vampire sister but they thought better of it.

"You didn't answer my question, 'is drink really worth it?'" Molly asked again but Grantaire ignored her. He wriggled out from under Bahorel's arm that was supporting him and staggered away.

'Once again, no it's not.' Grantaire thought.  
  


On Sat, Apr 5, 2014 at 12:00 PM, Molly Tilsley <mollytils@gmail.com> wrote:  
Thanks for putting the changes in red, I do think that it made it easier to find.

~*~

"She's a freak," James muttered to Remus. "How can you stand up for her?"

"Because I can," Remus snapped. James frowned at him - it was out of character for Remus to be angry and defensive.

"Right class," professor Flitwick said. "After last lesson, I have decided to put you in a seating plan. Mr Combeferre you sit there at the front with Miss Evans. Mr Potter next to them with Mr Joly. Mr Black next to them with Mr Lupin. Mr Pettigrew behind them Miss Thenardier. Miss-" Sirius and James ignored the rest and went into their own little world.

'She tried to drink his blood!' Sirius mouthed to James.

'I know! It's disgusting at how Hogwarts let a monster like that here.'

'But do you reckon she's alright?' James frowned at Sirius and went to answer but Flitwick had noticed their mouthed conversation.

"And that, students, is why there is a seating plan," Flitwick said. The class moaned their disapproval at James and Sirius; it was their fault they had been moved away from their friends. "Now class, we will be learning the spell wingardium leviosa. The motion for this spell is swish and flick." The class started swishing and flicking their wands and exclaiming the word wingardium leviosa.

"Umm, James, who were you talking about?" Joly asked him. James smirked, he had recently discovered that Joly was a malady imaginaire, a hypochondriac. James covered his mouth with his arm and coughed making Joly look at him nervously.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk, I've got a cold which I'd hate to share with you," James smirked. Joly half recoiled away from James for he didn't know if he was telling the truth. He searched for other signs of cold but couldn't find any.

"Ha, ha James, very funny," Joly said.

"Awe I'm sorry, is the little hypo gonna cry?" James laughed. Joly looked at his paper and concentrated on it for a long time. "You can't levitate it by staring at it, dipstick," James said.

"Mr Potter, I don't see your paper levitating," Flitwick scolded James. "Now try and demonstrate in front of the whole class."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James shouted and flicked his wand so hard that it fell out of his hand.

"Hmmm, as I thought. As much as I hate doing this, Potter you've left me no choice but to take five points from Gryffindor," Flitwick informed James. The whole class moaned at James again and some people threw screwed up pieces of paper at him.

"Well I'm sorry," James huffed.

*

The class sat in silence, waiting for professor Cleavedale to enter; she always liked to make an entrance. Molly was, unfortunately for her, sat next to Courfeyrac. Of course at the start they got along and then they were friends, but now, they are enemies and not too long ago Molly tried to drink his blood.

There was a sudden bang and professor Cleavedale appeared. "Students, today we will be learning the disarming spell!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, for the third time this week," Courfeyrac muttered. Molly was caught off guard and laughed, Cleavedale turned on his heel and walked over to Molly.

"And what, Miss Grantaire, was so funny?" Cleavedale snapped.

"Courfeyrac-" she began.

"Don't lie about him to get you out of trouble!" Isabella snapped. Molly sighed and turned around to Isabella.

"Since when did you defend blood traitors?" Molly said curtly. Molly caught Courfeyrac's eye and sunk in her chair a bit.

"We'd sooner protect a mudblood than you, Bloodsucker!" Lithian chirped.

"Language, girls, language!" Cleavedale barked. The class settled down and turned their attention back to the teacher. "Right, so the incantation for the disarming spell is Expeliarmus!"

"Expeliarmus!" the class spoke-sang in unison.

"That's right. You'll be working with the person next to you to practice the disarming spell. Chop, chop, off you go!" Molly rolled her eyes at the professor; she was sooner fitter for the post of Drama teacher than Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Molly sighed and moved into a free space so she and Courfeyrac could practice the spell without hurting anyone else. "What are you waiting for?" Molly asked when Courfeyrac didn't move.

"How can I trust you?" Courfeyrac asked. Molly frowned at him and went to open her mouth to speak but Isabella cut in.

"Yeah, you kinda nearly killed him earlier," Isabella giggled. "How can he trust you?"

"He can," Lithian answered.

"Whose side are you on?" Isabella snapped.

"He can trust her to kill him!" Lithian cackled. Molly sighed and turned to Courfeyrac.

"Return the favour and kill me," Molly murmured barely audible.

"W-what did you say?" Courfeyrac stammered, he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly or not.

"Let's just get on with it, shall we?" Molly stated and aimed at him. "Expeliarmus!" Courfeyrac'swand flew out of his hand and Molly caught it.

"Well done! Five points to Slytherin!" Cleavedale clapped. "Everyone else work harder!"

"You caught me off guard," Courfeyrac snapped. Molly smiled at him.

"Stop being such a sore loser," Molly laughed.

"Curse her!" Isabella called. Courfeyrac looked at her awkwardly and shook his head.

"No," Courfeyrac said simply but sternly. Isabella was taken aback and flicked her hair at him. Jehan walked over to Molly and Courfeyrac and worked alongside them with Marius who hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Cosette again.

"So what exactly happened?" Jehan asked.

"Molly tried to drink my blood," Courfeyrac said simply. Marius grimaced and took a few steps back.

"And you're okay with that?" Jehan asked slowly. Courfeyrac shrugged and sighed.

 

"I can't spend the rest of my life hating her for being who she is," Courfeyrac reasoned. Molly frowned, (how could he someone forgive her after that?) and disarmed him again. "Hey!"

"Don't look at me like that, I saw an opportunity and I took it," Molly said simply. Jehan laughed at Courfeyrac and Marius edged away even further. "Oh come on Marius, I don't bite... hard," Molly laughed.

"What's your next lesson?" Jehan asked Molly.

"History of Magic with Ravenclaw, you?"

"Herbology with Gryffindor," Courfeyrac and Jehan said together as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" Cleavedale announced, clapping her hands together.

*

Molly ran from History of Magic holding back tears. Why can't she move from Slytherin to another house? Why did she have to be somewhere she hated? Molly ran to the courtyard where she normally met the Marauders - why had they come up with that name? Don't they know it means mischief makers in French? Ah yes, she almost forgot, 'mischief makers'. Molly saw Remus on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Remus, I'm over here!" Molly said as she ran up to Remus.

"Can I trust you with the ultimate secret?" Remus said seriously. Molly hadn't seen him like this before, so serious.

"No," Molly answered truthfully. Remus glared at her. "But this time sure, I normally forget them within a week."

"Trust me, this one you won't ever forget," Remus mumbled. "Alright, I don't think you'll believe me, I don't expect you too, but I'm a... a werewolf." Molly shrugged and sat down on a wall.

"Okay," Molly said bluntly.

"Okay? Is that it? No, 'Oh my God you're a freak!' or 'Get lost, I can trust you anymore!' or screaming. Just, 'okay'?" Remus asked frantically.

"Yes." Remus stared at Molly in disbelief. "I'm a vampire, remember?" Remus sat down next to Molly and sighed.

"I forgot that," Remus mumbled. Loud laughing came from one of the corridors and Molly and Remus looked around to try and find the source. Molly spotted Grantaire being supported by Bahorel, he was clearly drunk.

"How can you get drunk at Hogwarts and only in your second year?" Remus asked Molly.

"He knows a third year who knows people and why don't you ask him just to be sure?" Molly retorted bitterly. Molly stood up quickly and pulled Remus up with her. "Is it really worth it?!" Molly called over to Grantaire. Grantaire and Bahorel stopped in their tracks and turned to face her.

"Worth what?" Grantaire slurred.

"Is drink really worth it? Is getting Bahorel to let you kill yourself worth it?" Remus tried to pull Molly back down onto the wall but she shrugged him off.

"Why do you care?" Bahorel shouted back.

"Because he's my brother!"

"Half-brother!" Grantaire snarled. "And I'm sorry if we interrupted your little make-out session with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! He just understands what it's like to be a freak!"

"What does she mean?" Bahorel whispered to Grantaire.

"I have no idea," Grantaire muttered. "She's a vampire and Remus' a nerd." Grantiare looked over to them not sure what to do, his head had started to pang and he felt sick.

"What do you mean?" Bahorel called over. Shoot, Molly was in deep trouble now.

"I mean, he knows what it's like to be picked on for being different!"

"Nice save," Remus muttered.

"Thank you," Molly said curtly and went to answer back to Bahorel but felt more inclined to say something to Grantaire. Grantaire was currently throwing up all over Bahorel. "So is drink really worth it?!"

'No, but only if you knew what it's like to be me, you would feel it's necessary too.' Grantaire mentally sent a message to Molly but she would never hear, never understand. Grantaire was being as pushed away from his parents as one could possibly be.

It all started when Grantaire had his first kiss during the holidays and that first kiss happened to be with another boy. Grantaire wasn't gay, it was an accident and he liked girls, but he couldn't deny that he did want to kiss him. Grantaire's parents had threatened to send him to the orphanage that they had sent his vampire sister but they thought better of it.

"You didn't answer my question, 'is drink really worth it?'" Molly asked again but Grantaire ignored her. He wriggled out from under Bahorel's arm that was supporting him and staggered away.

'Once again, no it's not.' Grantaire thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all my readers! I've already gotten two Kudos for this work which is great! On the other site I have this posted on I didn't get nearly as many votes and reads, so thank you.


	5. Grantaire and his dreams

Grantiare was having the worst hangover yet. His head felt like it was slowly being prized apart by a pair of hands; his eyes felt so red and poofy that he couldn't get them to stay open; and he felt terrible. In fact Grantaire wasn't even in the Slytherin common room let alone his dorm - he was in a bathroom.

Grantaire heaved himself off of the floor and staggered forward, feeling a sharp pain in his ankle. "Ah, God dammit!" he yelled in pain. Grantaire looked down at his ankle and saw that it was at a funny angle and blood was trickling from a cut. "Oh crap," he muttered to himself.

Grantaire limped to the Slytherin common room to find Montparnasse -a highly skilled and young criminal mastermind who had a lot of experience in healing broken bones, especially in his line of work.

"Hey Montparnasse, can you help me?" Grantaire croaked at him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Montparnasse said to his friends and walked over to Grantaire. " 'Ow much do you need me to do this?" he murmured to Grantaire, his cockney accent shining through each and every word.

"This much," Grantaire sighed, pulling out a handful of Galleons from his pocket. Montparnasse took the Galleons and inspected them, when he was satisfied that they were real he whipped out his wand and placed the tip on Grantaire's ankle.

"Episky," Montparnasse muttered. Grantaire's ankle clicked back into place, making him wince. "There, good as new!" Montparnasse exclaimed and admired his handy work. "Now run along to class, me dear. We don't want the teachers to think you were drunk, do we now?" Grantaire glared at him and went down to the great hall for breakfast.

*

"Now class, we will be learning about the history of the goblin wars," Professor Binns said in a monotone voice. Grantaire was already asleep - but like Binns had noticed that - and was dreaming sweet dreams of depression.

_"You're nothing to us!" Grantaire's mother screeched at him. "You're nothing to anyone! You're a crime against all things that are good and pure in this world!" Her voice was scratchy and high pitched which made Grantaire's blood curl. The shadows swirled around him, closing in on him. Red flashed in his parents eyes and they leered on him._

_"How did you ever expect us to forgive you after that display of profanity? After your abnormalities?" his father yelled. "You're worthless!" The shadows encased his parents and came in closer. Grantaire backed away as sharp, yellow fangs appeared,hovering where their mouths should be. The shadows tried to grab Grantaire as he shuffled back away from them._

_One of the shadows opened its mouth to speak but all he heard was Professor Binns shouting at him, "Mr Grantaire, take naps in your own time and not in my class!"_

Grantaire jerked awake and fell off his chair. "Aaagh!" Grantaire's head hit the floor with a loud bang and he felt the world spin around him. Grantaire tried to stand up but fell back down again as the whole class laughed at him.

"Mr Grantaire, I insist that you stop behaving like a drunk, stop entertaining the class with your dumbfounded ways and get back into your seat and continue your work!" Binns snapped. Grantaire stood up swaying a bit as his legged wobbled at the knees and managed to fall onto his chair this time. "Thank you."

Grantaire let out a shaky sigh and tried to keep his quill steady in his hand so he could at least attempt to write. Grantaire then remembered Montparnasse was sat next to him. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Grantaire muttered.

"You looked so peaceful," Montparnasse whispered back. "But you do look like you've been shaken up quite a bit."

"I'm bloody sweating! All over! Even in places I didn't know I could sweat in!" Grantaire's whisper had now turned to stage whisper. "How can that be bloody peaceful?"

"Point taken, I'll wake you up next time," Montparnasse answered and began sucking on the end of his quill.

"Sugar quill?" Grantaire asked him. Montparnasse nodded and reached inside his bag for the packet.

"Want one?" Montparnasse offered.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Even if I wanted one, you wouldn't give to me. Not for free anyway."

"Who said it was for free? You have to do my homework from today's lesson."

"What homework?"

"Right class, your homework is to construct a nine inch essay on why the goblins started to revolt against wizards in 1734," Binns instructed.

"That homework," Montparnasse smirked and handed Grantaire a sugar quill. "For next lesson." Grabtaire rolled his eyes as he packed up his things and headed to Transfiguration.

*

Grantaire must have been really tired because he had once again fallen asleep in a lesson. This time it was even worse.

"Nobody cares about you! It's your fault I'm like this, how could anyone trust you if you did this to your sister!" Molly yelled. "You're the reason I'm a freak!"

"Come on, R, we all know you liked him! There's no point in denying it!" Bahorel shouted.

"I don't like him!" Grantaire yelled back. That was the first time he had ever had ever spoken in his dreams, let alone his sleep.

"Mr Grantaire, wake up!" McGonagall snapped. Grantaire once again fell off his chair and hit his head. The class was in hysterics this time, especially the Slytherins who had witnessed Grantaire's previous nap.

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't know why this keeps happening," Grantaire muttered heaving himself back onto his chair.

"Can you not stand?" McGonagall asked him, sounding slightly concerned.

"No, Professor," Grantaire sighed, his head in his hands.

"Mr Weasley-"

"Which one?" Gideon and Fabian asked in unison. Professor McGonagall looked from one to the other and then closed her eyes, almost praying for patience.

"I only hope your descendants are nothing like you, for your sister's sake," McGonagall told them.

"We can only hope," Fabian smiled.

"Gideon, you can go with him," McGonagall told Fabian.

"I'm not Gideon, I'm Fabian but I will happily help him to get out of this lesson," Fabian laughed. Grantaire reluctantly heaved himself out of his chair and let Fabian support him. "You know, it's lucky you're not bigger than me 'cause it then would be really difficult," Fabian muttered through gritted teeth.

"Thanks, I'm glad it's not difficult for you," Grantaire smirked.

Fabian supported Grantaire all the way to the hospital wing and dropped him onto one of the beds. "My back," he moaned.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Grantaire, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Madame Pomfrey asked. She walked over to the bed and frowned at Grantaire.

"I can't stand properly," Grantaire informed her.

"Do you drink?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No, not at all," Grantaire said quickly.

"That answer was too quick for my liking. Grantaire, you're only twelve and you drink. From the look of your eyes, you drink quite a lot," Madam Pomfrey said seriously. "Mr Weasley, you can go back to your class."

"Madam Pomfrey, all I need is to be able to stand. Yes, I occasionally binge drink but that's not the cause, trust me. I'm just shaken up and in need of a rest," Grantaire assured her.

"Hmm, if you insist," she muttered and turned around to the boy in the bed opposite Grantaire. "Again, Mr Joly?" The boy was pale and had black rings around his eyes.

"I think I'm dying," Joly muttered.

"You are not dying, you're just over tired. Go to sleep," Madam Pomfrey snapped, clearly annoyed at Joly's frequent visits.

"But if I sleep I might not wake up!" Joly wailed.

"You'll wake up, trust me. Who's the school nurse here, you or me?"

"You," Joly mumbled.

"Then sleep!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. Grantaire silently laughed at them and went to sleep himself.

*

"Go away, just get lost," Grantaire mumbled in his sleep. Bahorel and Molly were sat next to his bed, wondering when he would wake up.

"You know, after that sleep I feel a lot better," Joly informed Madam Pomfrey.

"What did I tell you?" she sighed. "Now off to lunch." Madam Pomfrey looked over to Grantaire's bed and sighed. "All of you," she told Bahorel and Molly.

"Can we wake him up?" Molly asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I suppose he's slept enough," Madam Pomfrey replied and busied herself with clearing some of the bedsides.

"Hey Grantiare, wake up," Molly said softly as she shook him.

"Don't touch me," Grantaire whimpered.

"Allow me," Bahorel said. "Wake up!" he shouted in Grantaire's ear. Grantaire woke up with a start and sat up dead straight.

"I dream that... I dreamt," Grantaire stammered.

"You dreamt, exactly. Whatever was goin' on in there," Bahorel said, tapping Grantaire's forehead. "It's not happening here." Bahorel indicate the real world by splaying his hands.

"I know," Grantaire mumbled and sat up, grabbing his robe and tie.

"What were you dreaming about, 'Taire?" Molly asked softly.

"You all... You don't want to know," Grantaire mumbled.

"Yes I do. I care about you 'cause you're my brother," Molly answered. Grantaire smiled fondly at her and swung his legs around over the edge of his bed.

"You all hated me. Everyone told me I was worthless and nothing, and you-" Grantaire pointed at Bahorel. "You told me I still loved... that person."

"Ooh, what person?" Molly asked. "By not telling us what gender that person is, are you trying to imply that this person is a boy?" Grantaire frowned at her; she came out with the stupidest things sometimes.

"So what if it's a boy?" Grantaire snapped by accident.

"I... I didn't mean to-" Molly tried to apologise.

"I didn't mean to snap, I'm sorry." Molly frowned but nodded.

"I promised Enjolras and Combeferre that I'd meet them in the library," Molly said and walked away from the bed.

"Why?" Grantaire and Bahorel said in unison.

"They said they'd help me with my homework," Molly called back.

"Who's Enjolras and Combeferre?" Bahorel asked Grantaire.

"Uh, Apollo and Specks," Grantaire muttered.

"Why do you call him that?"

"He wears glasses."

"No, Apollo."

"He... he sort of shines." Grantaire blushed.

"You like an ickle firsty, don't you?"

"You would if you met him."

"I'm pretty sure that makes you a pedophile," Bahorel stated.

"No, I'm not. The technical meaning of pedophile is an adult taking advantage of a child. Technically I'm still a child." Bahorel rolled his eyes and patted Grantaire's shoulder.

"All right lover boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading! :) I'm thinking of starting a series based off of song titles so look out for it if it ever does get published :) !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Chapter 1! Remember to comment!


End file.
